


Potion typa Love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Medievalstuck, pulled a mulan, roxy pulled a mulan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jade is a Princess of Prospit. Who has magical abilities, and while messing around with magic one day ends up cursing herself. Leading her to stay in a tower while her wonderful girlfriend helps her get better. And hope that her brothers John and Jake don't drive her older sister Jane insane.Roxy is a Princess of Derse. Although she faked her own death so she could act as a guy to be a knight. She has been in a relationship with Jade for a year now, and knows the cure to the curse. She just has to find the ingredients, deal with her girlfriend's antics, keep dave away from the tower. Oh yeah, and protect his royal highness himself, Dirk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunah_Peixvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/gifts).



> moon-poptart.tumblr.com  
> if you need to contact me
> 
> Also the POV is mainly going to focus from Roxy's but will probably also focus on Jade's every so often. Plus updates will be random.

 

Roxy's POV

Your horse comes to a stop in front of a tall stone tower, you get off of the horse and take out the small wool bag out of the pouch on the side of the horse, as you then begin walking toward the stone tower. You begin whistling and your eyes shift up towards the top of the tower, where a window sill is. A soft grin takes place on your lips as you shout, “Oh sweet Jadey-Wadey your knight in shining armour is here with your Monthly Provisions!!” You continue staring upward, and your soft grin widens when you see the wonderful face of a certain Harley looking down toward you.

You then see as she begins to glow a bright green, until that is she poofs from there right to in front of you--proceeding to knock you back to the ground in a tight embrace. You had let go of the small wool bag, laughing as you wrapped your arms around her. Although you let go when she lets go of you, and looks down toward you--she’s sitting on you now. You can’t help but laugh again. Well had been until you saw her crossing her arms with knitted eyebrows. 

“You’re late. You were supposed to be here last night--I was really worried for you, Roxy!! That maybe you were found out--or that you got lost--or maybe even killed by some horrible monster--or--” You sigh and your eyes trail upward toward the sky as you interrupt her, “First off, Jade can ya get off me? Second off, you don’t need to worry hun, Dirk just was refusing to let me go---there was a peasant uproar and he needed me there.”

Jade got off of you, and you sat up crossing your legs, she proceeded to do the same, sitting in front of you. “But doesn’t he know--”

“Yes, he does. About both things. I don’t know if it ever happened in that kingdom of prospit, but our peasants aren’t exactly the most calm--they’re quite violent.” You sigh and look at her giving a soft smile, proceeding to cup her cheek, “Listen--I’m sorry I was late I won’t be next time. I’ll make up for it, I promise.” 

She was silent for a moment, you could tell she was thinking, but she eventually gave a nod and grinned from ear to ear. “Alright.” You chuckle a bit, and lean forward placing a kiss on her lips, you hold it for a moment before you pull away. Proceeding to stand up, she stood up as well wearing. “Do you wanna come up to the tower? Bec’s been wanting to see you-”

You sigh slightly and put a hand on her head, looking down at the slightly shorter Harley, “Sorry. I have to get back, I’m expected to be there for some stupid ball. I’d say you come but--”

“Yeah...I know.” She exhales a breath and you place a kiss against her forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back, Princess Harley.” You teased and straightened up, walking back toward the horse. Then getting back on top of it, you look back at Jade and smile. Then you give a slight kick to the side of the Horse, and hold on tightly to the reins as it turns around and begins running. You glance back at Jade, and you’re saddened as you see her getting smaller...and smaller...and smaller...and…

\---

You stand beside Dirk’s throne that he sits upon, you take a few glances at the Prince only to see his gaze never moves from the ballroom floor. You give a slight cough and say, “I believe My Highness you should engage in socialization with the others in here. It would help with the events of yester-”

“If I want to talk to a being that hates me I can talk to me thanks. Although sure, it would indeed help to interact with the, Peasants, I rather not.” 

Ah yes. Fun. You give a small sigh and look back at the ballroom. The ball was very stupid like you had told Jade earlier, well in your opinion. Sure, it was put together in one day because of what had happened yesterday, and was mainly meant to try and fix up things between the monarchy and the poor in the kingdom--but no one can expect that to happen anytime soon right? You can admit though at least Dirk is trying, you know your Mother and Father--never mind. Let’s not get into that.

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours, long, dreadful hours. Or not exactly dreadful but tiring. Standing in one place the whole night wasn’t something you enjoyed about the job you have, you stood in one place a lot of the time. You can blame Dirk for that. Since Dave is still a Knight in training, he isn’t assigned to guard anyone yet, anyone being Dirk like you were. Which you were assigned Dirk out of request of said loser, plus well, you simply worked hard. 

On the topic of Dave, rather than like your brother, Dirk, he does not know anything. He doesn’t know you’re really the sister that supposedly died, nor about Jade. Sure, Dave can be trustworthy, but it’s not exactly like you were close to him family wise. You know about him with about as much stuff he’s open about, which thinking about it, really isn’t much. Heh. Something the men in your family share huh? Anyways, in conclusion, you just don’t feel like he’d understand why you faked your death. Or why you help a Princess from another kingdom. 

Yeah. 

That wasn’t confusing right?

Aha.

Probably is confusing as hell. 

Oh and speaking more of Dave, here he comes. Your eyes lock onto him as he entered the ballroom, rather than wearing his normal knight-in-training outfit, he was wearing a royal garb. That similar to Dirk’s, except Dirk’s was more extravagant and just more Prince-Like all in all. But walks toward you--or well in your general direction, so more toward Dirk. Which isn’t surprising. But once he reaches you take a glance at him, you can’t really tell his emotions at the moment. He’s wearing a straight face, hm, heh he really looks like Dirk holy hell. Although that straight face does look a bit angered when he looks at Dirk, standing in front of him. Hm. You shift a hand to go over the hilt of your sword, you’re unsure what is to happen but you gotta be ready right??

“How lovely of you to show up, David, I was starting to think my dear brother was lost to the wolves.” That was obviously from Dirk, it was a slight tease, or moreso just sarcasm. Ah yes. Sarcasm, a wonderful thing that runs in the family huh?

You heard the slight grunt come from Dave, “You know I can fight off wolves on my own thanks, although I did get lost to something alright--or I had been if you didn’t send for some stupid guard to come looking f-” You quickly interrupt, “Ah, your Highness that was actually me. I didn’t think anyone would take well to only one of the Strider Princes being here. I apologize to whatever I seem to have distracted you from.” You take a knee.

It was actually because you were worried, and being one of the high ranking guards has its perks to send off others. You glance up toward Dave, then your eyes turn back to the ground. You hear Dirk begin to speak, “Please rise, Knight Hellion. And Dave, please do explain as to whatever was distracting you from your duties as a Prince.”

You rise and straighten up, your hand was still resting on the hilt of your sword and you look at the two brothers. 

Dave opens his mouth, after a small possible sarcastic grumble saying, “I’m unsure if you know, Brother, but there is a tall stone tower out in the woods. It is west of both of the Kingdoms, planted hidden behind many many trees. In a valley maybe, I wasn’t able to get close enough to have a look for obvious reasons.” He shot a glance at you before reverting his eyes back to Dirk. 

You felt your heart skip a beat, he continues. “Tomorrow I plan on going back to take a look at the tower, alone. I would like to see what or who is in it. If it is some sort of Prospit I will take them back to here at once and-” 

“There will be no need for that.” You look at Dirk, he has a hand up, you can see in his eyes slight worry. “I will have my trusty Knight here go check it out, he can look and see what or who is there.” You exhale a sharp, relieved breath and look back at Dave. Confusion is on his face. Maybe slight upsetment? You’re unsure.

You can tell he wants to say something, but rather than doing that he gives a nod, and turns around vanishing into the crowd of the ballroom. You look in the direction of him for a moment longer before looking at Dirk, and giving a smile. “Thanks...D-Stri.” You laugh, and just slightly...just slightly you see a small grin on his face.

“Anything for my favorite--” You see his eyes wander around before looking back at you whispering, “Sister.” 

Wearing an even brighter smile, you revert back to standing where you were and looking over the busy ballroom. You’re sure Jade will be oh so happy to see you again tomorrow--you’re also very relieved that Dave won’t be able to go to the tower. What’ta relief. 

Your name is Roxanne Calico Lalonde, although your nickname is Roxy people think that the girl who wore that name is dead. You have been called for the past ten years, Void Archaic Hellion. It suck’s ass. But--to two people you’ll always be Roxy, no matter what happens, which is always fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jades POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moon-poptart.tumblr.com to contact me

You sat on your small one person bed, knees up to your chest, as you exhale a sigh. The white wolf ears on top of your head drooped down, just like your wolf-friend Bec’s had been when you said Roxy could not stay...You wish you could be at the ‘stupid ball’ as Roxy called it, you miss going to events like that. Plus you could only imagine how wonderful it would be to sway on the ballroom floor with Roxy, as if you were flying on a cloud. You wish that you didn’t go and stupidly cursed yourself. You wish that Roxy could be herself all the time and not have to hide who she really is...you wish you could just be cuddling with her right now. Listening to her sweet nothings.

You wish a lot of things, but all wishes seem to just be impossible. If only life were different. If only you lived in another time, another place…

You shot your head up when you hear a loud whistling sound, when seeing it’s just your cauldron you let out a small sigh, before getting off of the bed and walking across the room. Once getting to the cauldron you lean over it and look down into the liquid, you see your reflection in it, well slightly. There’s bubbles.

You assume you’ll need to do the next part of the potion, so you reach for the ladle--which usually you’d use something else but you can’t find it--and begin stirring counterclockwise three times. After three times of course, the liquid in the cauldron turns from the dark blue it once was, to a bright teal color. You take the ladle out and hang it from a hook on the wall. You’ll have to wait three days before adding the next ingredient, that luckily Roxy got you...she’s actually been getting them all. Heh.

The reason you’re even making a potion in the first place is because of the stupid curse. The stupid curse you brought upon yourself. The stupid curse you probably deserve.   
You back away from the cauldron, then turn towards the open window and walk to it. You lean your head out, letting the cool night breeze tickle your face. You exhale a breath, as a soft smile takes place on your face. Your bright green eyes overlook the trees, and you barely can see in the distance the beaming kingdom of Prospit. Aka, your home. Only your older brother Jake knows you dwell here. Oh and John...and Jane. They don’t come often though, duty calls...being apart of the Royal family and all…

Everyone in the kingdom aside from them thinks you’re either visiting another kingdom, being held captive by derse, or dead. None of these are true of course. You wish that you could go back. It’d be a dream come true..to just go home again, well that and of course the ton of other things you wishes for. Heh. If only your magic could work in those ways right?

Your gaze shifts over the opposite direction, to Derse, it’s just as far away. And rather to Prospit, it is not a beaming kingdom, no, it’s more of a chaotic or gloomy one. Well in your opinion at least You only like it because your significant other dwells there, you hope she’s safe.

Finally, your gaze shifts upward toward the night sky. It’s full of hundreds of millions of stars. It’s beautiful. It’s calm. It’s wonderful. It’s where you wish to be sometimes. Oh how spectacular it’d be wouldn’t it? To just be up there, dancing among the stars. Talk about dream come true.

Sometimes you’re lonely in this tower of yours. But that’s the life of being a Witch huh? A witch that has cursed herself and has her head in the stars…

\---

You sit on the morning grass in front of the tower, your wolf-friend Bec laying by your side. You are munching on half a piece of bread, you had given the other half to your wolf-friend. It’s good to be out of the tower some, even if it’s not far away from said tower. You just don’t like being cooped up. Plus, when you’re not in the tower you get to be with your wolf-friend, who you’re pretty sure if he was a human, would act like a big brother to you.

When you finish the bread you flop backwards, your eyes wandering the morning sky. It’s quite cloudy and you think it might rain today. Rain’s nice. You like the noise it makes, although you do hate how you have to be inside then. You worry for Bec, especially during those times. But then again, he’s a pretty powerful dog and can take care of himself.

You yawn a bit, and proceed to curl up in a ball on the grass. Your eyes closing, you're just resting them...not like you're going to fall asleep or anything. Although you do have a tendency to do so--not like anything would happen to you if you did anyways...Bec’s there!!! But you still don't intend on falling asleep. Yup. Just testerooning your eyes.

Well had been...til you heard foot steps, they didn't sound like Bec and Roxy usually takes a horse...plus Roxy came yesterday so-

You shoot your eyes open and push yourself up quickly to your feet, and look toward the small opening to enter the valley your tower is in, along with the trees. You see a figure in the shadows, squinting slightly you put your hands up in a defensive way. You can hear Bec growling somewhat, obviously this person or...whatever is not someone you or Bec know.

“Whoever you are show yourself!!” You shout, which now thinking about it, is a bad idea. But too late now.

A few seconds later and you see a man step out of the shadows, with pale skin and Snow White hair...and red eyes?? Gosh. Well they aren't as abnormal as you're um...dog ears and your tail...hah…but you study him. He's wearing some sort of armor so he must be a knight, or one in training at the very least. But you certainly know he's from Derse with the color of the cape he’s wearing. Now you gotta be extra careful.

You watch as he continues walking toward you, you take notice of the hand on his sword. “To think that I disobeyed my brothers wishes only to find a girl that is not in a tower, nor needs saving.” He gave a glance at the dog then looked back at you, and once he was about a foot away gave a small bow. “Prince David Elizabeth Strider of Derse. But Dave is fine.” 

You blinked. Odd. You actually can't help but bursting into a fit of laughter, even more so when his face is taken over by confusion of your actions. “I'm sorry--heh--just didn't expect any dersite here, a prince nonetheless.” You look back at him, and give a small curtsy with a smile. “Ja--” you stop realizing he’ll probably know your name if you say it..”--ah, I mean, GG at your service Sir Dave.” 

He gave a nod and straighter himself up, now looking down at you slightly. Gosh. Why do you always gotta be shorter than everyone? Or why does everyone have to be so tall! 

His gaze then reverts to the tower and begins speaking, “Tell me, GG why are you here? And do you belong to any kingdom?” 

You follow his gaze and your eyes rest on the tower as well, “Oh--I am just passing by--heh. And um, no. Or well I had--but uh, nope. Not at all. Not at the moment. I belong to nothin’ I'm my own independent woman!” Finishing your sentence you spare a glance at him. You can tell from your comment he's a mixed of confused and something else you could not tell. Or had been until he stifled out a laugh.

Which he then covered his mouth, “Sorry, that just reminded me of my sister before she er--made her untimely departure from life quite some time ago.” 

It took you a moment to realize who he was talking about, if only he knew…

“Oh!! Don't apologize, I should be the one apologizing for um...I don't know?? Heh. Something probably.” You put your hands on your hips, a big smile stretching across your lips as you finish. 

You realize he must've just noticed the big dog ears on your head, because he got wide eyed. Or maybe it was something else, you wonder what else could be out there hm--

“-disoybed direct orders!” You shake your head, wait had you been lost in thought for a second there and not realized another was here..that's...terrible and bad. You look from Dave and see that not far behind him, is the only and only, wonderful, beautiful, Roxy Lalonde. That must be why he was wide eyed!! You probably just tuned out her angelic voice on accident. Whoops!!

You watch as Dave turns around and looks at Roxy, crossing his arms. You just give a big ol’ smile and a wave. She doesn't even notice you. Aw.

“I’m sure I'm not the first to do that.” Dave said, although his voice seemed a mixed of a cool-calm and slightly irritated, irritated like a child. 

If anyone's irritated though it's certainly Roxy. Your gaze shifts back to her as she begins talking, “Please Dave do not be a smartass-”

“Please Sir Hellion do not tell me what to do. Technically, I am your superior.”

“Technically I have more power as your-much more superior than you-brothers personal guard.”

“If you're his personal guard why aren't you protecting him?”

“You know exactly why do not play d-”

You heard and saw as Dave unsheathed his sword quickly and held the tip against Roxy’s throat, you put your hands over your mouth with a slight gasp. 

“-don't tell me what to do.” He didn't lower or let go of the sword. Which was beginning to scare you, quite a bit. But there is nothing you could do without hurting roxy...well unless you say something right?

So that's what you do, you begin talking, “Ah--can you two um, stop?? This isn't my business, but I think you both just need to talk out things without violence?? I rather not witness a murder today. Heh.” 

You think it was only then Roxy only noticed you were still there, or there in general. Maybe it was because her eyes widened at the other voice or because her face calmed quite a bit when she saw you. You know one thing for sure though. What you said did make Dave lower his sword and sheath it, obviously reluctantly, but he still did.

“We don't have anything to talk out. Now, it was good meeting you GG,” he gave a slight bow and, didn't spare a glance at Roxy as, he left through the place you saw him come out originally. 

So it was just Roxy and you. Which you had waited for a moment before tackling your cute girlfriend to the ground, in obviously a big hug.


End file.
